Towel Trauma
by TechniCutie
Summary: Fuse definently has a way to tease Ulala...Fulala


Ulala gave a swishing flick of her hair, smoothing it dry. She blinked at her reflection in the mirror, condensed water proving hard to see her own face. It wasn't normal for her to be so precautious of her hair actually, but it was the only thing on her mind at the moment.

Well, almost.

"Ulala! Come on, I've been waiting for, what is it now? Twenty minutes!" She gritted her teeth, clearly agitated by her companion, waiting to shower next.

"Just a minute!" Her growing annoyance was present in her voice, but she didn't really care. He knew what her reason for taking so long was anyway, but with him being a guy she had no idea of his opinions of it.

She fumbled with hair again, literally ragging the smaller towel into the roots and ends, as it was still chock full of water. "Come out now or I'm coming in!" She stopped short at that, pristine blue eyes popping out of her skull and nearly dropping her towel to the tiled flooring beneath.

"-Y-You wouldn't dare!" She outright screeched in surprise, or rather dared. Listening intently, she heard the loud footsteps approaching the door like some kind of creature stalking prey.

She blinked. He was serious. "O-Okay! Okay! Just stop right there and let me come out!" She gathered up her towels around her, covering every single place possible that he'd have the nerve to look at.

Yeah, Fuse was a nice guy. The nicest, in fact, that she'd ever been lucky enough to meet- although the on-air insults had been slightly disappointing to hear at first, after the first week they'd flew straight over her head. He was charming, handsome...dare she say sexy.

His first physical appearance to her had been shocking - she had had no idea of what to expect - but he was no less than the man of her dreams. Or her headset.

But when in a situation where she was barely wearing anything, 'Which usually happened in my report shows.' She thought, remembering her coloured array of costumes - he was always trying to mess with her head. Playfully, of course.

And despite the age gap (of which many people would snort at), she loved him what. so. ever.

*Click.*

She opened the door, literally dashing past him at sonic-speed, and dived onto the bed. She burrowed her head into the pillow behind, breathing a sighed of happiness to be in a less stuffy environment. "Whoa, jeez. Someone's up for it." He remarked loosely, giving a smirk.

She blushed crimson. "I...I was trying to dodge one of your dirty tricks and you know it!" She replied, failing at her attempt of not to stutter. His comment only made her sink into the duvet, narrowing her eyes at him with a suspicious smile.

"And you know that you love it!" He announced, before crossing over into the suite before returning a stare back to his partner. "Why the hell were you in here so long anyway?" He closed the door behind him, giving her chance to breathe out a sigh of relief. Safety from prying eyes at last. "I'm not that scary am I?" He hollered from behind the door.

"Fuse, you know we have an important party to attend! If my hair doesn't dry straight I think I'll go crazy!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. The said fuschia hair drifted down out of her towel, sitting atop her shoulders and shining.

"Baby, you look perfect whatever your hair looks like." He called in a sing-song voice, as she heard several items of clothing hit the bathroom floor in a clump.

Smiling, she arose from the double bed, baby-blue sheets splaying over the sides of the matress. Not only was Fuse good-looking, but he made you feel  
quite attractive too- even if his comments were a bit cheesy from time to time.

Picking up her outfit she'd chosen earlier that day, she examined her choice once more. A deep pink, ruffled, knee-high dress that flowed around her waist  
perfectly. Five inch high-heels, matching colour with cute little black bows high-lighting the front. A couple of black, sparkly bangles to draw attention to her wrists, which were rather sparce without an accessory. And a few hair grips to keep the rose coloured locks in place.

'Perfect.' She thought. This time it seemed she had no problems with her choice, as she had a habit of doing so for events like these. She began  
undressing and shaking her hair once more, head free from the worry of being spied on.

"Hey, and Ulala, remember to-"

"A-Ah! FUSE, DAMMIT!"

She buried her head in her hands, peeking through her fingers in complete and utter embarrassment. She heard chuckling from behind her, and couldn't tell if she was seething from anger or self-conciousness - or both.

"Fuse, really? I thought by now you'd be halfway done washing!" She squealed, gripping onto the sheets as the towels had seemingly jumped across to the other side of the room in her flustering.

"Nah, I wasn't quite there yet." His tone hitched in his laughter. Ulala, being the peppy young girl that she was, wasn't used to being observed  
like that. She flustered and became sqeamish at smallest things, even a winner and leader like her had to give in at some point.

Hiding beneath the covers she burned, not a single part of her visible at all. "Haha, see, you get nothing now." She laughed falsely, cowering under her arms. He shook his head 'Still as competitive to win as ever.'

"W-Wait, what did you see..." She whimpered form her hiding spot, whilst he lazily crossed to her side, unbeknown to her.

Setting his fingers atop the duvet sheets he smiled. He had a plan. Hopefully it would turn out right and he'd win in whatever game this was she was playing.

"Everything." He confirmed, flipping the sheets from beneath her as she screamed in surprise.

Oh yes, he'd win alright.

"F-FUSE! What are you trying to...NO! DON'T YOU DARE TICKLE ME!"


End file.
